Discovery
by Kalira69
Summary: Seo Jun had thought every surprise there could possibly be about Mu Gyul's life now had already been thrown in her face. Evidently she was wrong. (Seo Jun POV. Mu Gyul/Mary/Jung In OT3.)


The original draft of this story was written as part of a Music Shuffle Challenge last year. (The song was Rihanna's 'Breakin' Dishes'.)

* * *

Seo Jun's fingers tightened around her glass of champagne as she watched Jung In draw Mary off, away from the bustle of the party.

 _That_ was merely a bit of a curiosity, really, or would have been. But Mu Gyul was hurrying off after them - no doubt after his _Mary_ , jealously going to keep her away from Jung In, as he had the night, in this very building and not so long ago, he had publicly declared her his wife.

Seo Jun's hand shook as that memory filled her mind. She put her glass down quickly, before she could drop it accidentally - or give in to her latent urge to cast it against the nearest wall. She had thought- Seo Jun shook her head firmly. She took a deep breath, stalking off in the same direction that her ex-boyfriend had.

She had thought she had come to terms with it, at least to some degree, since the last event here when the . . . revelation had been sprung on them all. Perhaps not, or not as much as she had thought. Had told herself. Seo Jun's fingers curled more tightly in against her palms as she sped her steps, though she had no idea yet what she might do when she caught up with-

She stopped, nearly tripping from the abrupt cessation of her hurried strides, and scrambled immediately backwards, grabbing hold of the doorframe to steady herself. The first instant she had thought-

It wasn't as though Mu Gyul was exactly _prone_ to fights, but what else could it be? And he had been so . . . impassioned when he talked about _Mary_. He had clearly been physically at odds with Jung In over the girl the last time, a fight wouldn't have been. . .

 _That_ was not fighting, though, not the way the two men were wrapped around each other now. One confident hand was twined into shining hair, pulling half of it down from the ponytail Mu Gyul wore to fall around his face. Mu Gyul in return had a hand gripping Jung In's shoulder tightly, but it was clearly not an aggressive gesture - not this time. Mu Gyul was simply holding him close, his other hand resting at the base of Jung In's neck.

This- _This_ was not something Seo Jun could ever have imagined of Mu Gyul - the girl, she was a nonsensical choice, but she was at least-

Where _was_ the girl? Seo Jun frowned, looking for Mary. She had _definitely_ been with Jung In, she must be here somewhere - and . . . _Mary_ , who Mu Gyul had claimed rather loudly as his wife. With quite the challenging stare directed specifically at Jung In, who had seemed far less than pleased to hear the declaration. This didn't make any _sense_.

Seo Jun found Mary a moment later, when she moved towards the pair of men as they kissed, apparently not troubled by a flicker of distress at the sight.

She stroked a hand down Mu Gyul's arm, then, after a brief hesitation, reached for Jung In as well, and when the men parted, they both turned to her, leaving Seo Jun able to see only Mary's expression. She was smiling like a demented little puppydog, and Seo Jun was . . . still deeply confused and upset.

Mary giggled, pinking, as Mu Gyul tugged her into his arms. Her blush only deepened - and her shy little smile broadened again - as Jung In moved closer, trapping her between them as she snuggled her head against Mu Gyul's shoulder.

Seo Jun was torn between the urge to stomp into the room and demand to know what was going on, and the painful desire to run away from this- this-

Mu Gyul kissed Mary's hair, his profile coming into Seo Jun's view as he turned his head, and he looked . . . not just happy, but peaceful, with the silly girl in his arms and leaning into the touch of the other man stroking over his cheek and-

Seo Jun pulled back, feeling a little wobbly, and turned on her heel, returning the way she had come. She'd known she wasn't ever going to really interrupt them, but. . .

She realised only when she had already moved into the large open space, still packed with guests, that she perhaps wasn't quite ready to rejoin the crowd, but she grabbed a glass of champagne and downed it in nearly one swallow and felt a little better. She took another one but didn't drink, glancing at the open hallway leading to the room where Mu Gyul, Jung In, and Mary were still hidden away together, and Seo Jun's hands tightened again as her jaw set, mind whirling.

She wouldn't cause a scene, for Jung In's sake more than anything - he didn't deserve that, and while Seo Jun could be angry at Mu Gyul and even, though she tried to quash it - or deny it, even to herself - jealous of Mary, Jung In had been nothing but supportive to her.

She wouldn't cause a scene, but Seo Jun realised now that she had been far from ready to see . . . _that_. Whatever . . . whatever it had been that she glimpsed between the three of them.

* * *

I like Seo Jun, but she's had a bit of a rough shock here; even more than in the drama canon. She's understandably upset.


End file.
